1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a cable assembly having a quick-locking connector and premise wiring systems utilizing the same. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to cable assembly for adapting to a premise wiring system, whereby the cables utilized therewith comprise quick- locking connectors thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Premise wiring systems are often found in commercial and residential settings where a user or users may want to have the convenience of wires behind the walls. There are numerous issues that arise with putting such wires behind the walls, ranging from complete wire/cable failure to incompatibility between cabling types and signal generation sources.
Currently, the only types of solutions that exist are in the form of pre-wired wall plates, and complex modular wiring, having pre-wiring built within a keystone for a keystone-type wall plate. A first problem with both these approaches is that both require complete replacement or repair of expensive components if there is a minor flaw in a non-critical component (e.g., plastic casing). A second problem with such types of solutions is that it brings a significant number of new electrical components into the solution for an already difficult problem. And, a third problem with such types of solutions arises during troubleshooting—that is, with so many intricate components, it is difficult to determine the source of a failure when one does occur.
Thus, there is a need for a cable assembly having a quick-locking connector and premise wiring systems utilizing same.